Various electronic mobile devices that have two planar panels that are arranged movable relative to one another are known. There are for example the well-known slide phones that include two often substantially rectangular panels that can be slid between an open and a closed position. In the closed position the front panel typically completely obscures the rear panel. In the open position the rear panel at least partially uncovers a portion of the rear panel and typically a keypad becomes accessible. Other well-known devices are those of the so-called fold type in which a simple hinge connects the two panels at one of their short ends allowing the device to open and close like a clamshell. Yet another known type of mobile electronic device includes two planar panels that are pivotally connected to one another and can rotate relative to one another in the plane of the panels. In these devices the rear panel is usually completely obscured by the front panel in a closed position and with the pivot axis typically positioned near one of the short sides of the panels, a substantially L-shaped device is obtained with a 90° rotation of the panels and an elongated device is obtained with a 180° rotation.
Each of these types of devices has its own pros and cons. One of the advantages of all of these devices is that they enable a portion of the user interface to be obscured and thereby protect it. This can for example be useful when a keypad should not be inadvertedly activated when the device is not in use, i.e. when it's placed in a bag or in a pocket.
An advantage of all these devices is that they are relatively compact in their retracted or closed position. However, neither of these devices has been able to provide a compact device that allows a Qwerty keypad to be effectively combined with a landscape widescreen display screen.